I Would
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: Austin and Ally have been friends since forever. Austin's loved her since forever as well. But she's under Dallas's tight lock. What will Austin do to get her back? aU songfic for the 1D song.


**Yeah, this is based off a One Direction song. But you don't NEED to listen to it. Don't judge by the artist or song, just enjoy the story and Auslly-ness. AU.**

I Would

Part 1

Austin's POV

I lay there as the rain's pure droplets hid my ashamed tears. I should've got her when I got the chance. But I'm no match for Dallas. And he's got her. And what have I got?

Nothing. Squat. Mud in my beach blonde hair.

Let's back up a little, shall we?

~~~10 years ago~~~

"Austin! Austin! My mommy made cookies!"

I smiled, revealing a gap in my front teeth. "Alright! Awesome Ally!"

"Omigosh, you lost a tooth! This one is wiggly, see?" She wiggled a front tooth and I laughed playfully.

"Cool! Let's get some cookies!" And we walked hand-in-hand to the Dawson's house.

~~~7 years ago~~~

"I'm really sorry Ally," I said, staring at her tear streaked face. I brushed away a tear from her face before it dropped down.

"She's gone. She… she made the best cookies," she said through choked tears. Her head dropped to my shoulder as a new wave of tears came. It was a lot for a 9-year-old to lose her mom.

"I know, I know," I murmured as I stroked my distressed best friend's hair.

Later, after she had finally fallen asleep, I gave myself a little secret.

I kissed her and then left the room.

~~~3 years ago~~~

"Hey, Austin, you'll never believe what Michelle said today," Ally said.

"What?" I said, not looking up from my keyboard.

"She said that she and a lot of girls think you're hot." I spewed the tea I had just sipped.

"What?!"

"Cailey Marter is thinking of asking you to the dance on Friday," she said.

"Hm."

"What? 'Hm' is all you have to say to the cutest girl in school asking you to the dance?"

"I wouldn't say cutest…"

"Oh? Then who would you say is?" I did a thinking pose, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Won't tell."

"Come on! You've told me everything."

"Nope."

"Fine, then I is not talking to you."

"Then I is taking the keyboard."

"NO! Stay." I laughed and ran my fingers down the keys, ending with a bang.

~~~2 weeks ago~~~

"Man, can you believe school is almost here?" Ally and I were lying on the grass in my backyard.

"Sophomore year. Wow."

"Dallas is a junior," Ally said dreamily. I held back a snarky comment, as I usually do. I finally stopped telling her to go for it. It hurts every time I said that. It put my chance farther and farther away. "I wish we had some classes together."

"With his brains, maybe he will be." She sat up and looked at me stunned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." I turned my head away and cursed silently at myself for not filtering my words.

"Tell me," she said, putting on her puppy dog eyes and leaning over me.

"All summer you've been 'Dallas this' or 'Dallas that' and… well I'm tired of it!" Her smile left and her eyes lost some shine. She straightened up.

"So that's how it is, huh."

"Ally, I-"

"Just save it." She sat for a while. Then, she got up and left.

~~~Monday~~~

I was sitting at lunch, munching on my sandwich. Deadmau5's Raise Your Weapons pulsed through my headphones. Dez was chattering to our other friends, Kyle, the assistant drum major, and Josh, the semi-jock that hears all the gossip in the locker rooms.

Through the pulsating beats, I managed to catch Ally's name. I pressed pause and dropped a headphone out.

"What's this about Ally?"

"She and Dallas got together." Josh said.

"How? When? So soon?"

"Saturday night, at a party."

"Ally Dawson, at a party?"

"Yeah, her friend Trish convinced her to come." I could feel Dez blush.

I pressed play and stuck my headphone back in. As Raise Your Weapons faded and Time to Pretend by MGMT **(AN: that song is T-rated) **turned on, I turned my music up louder.

~~~10 minutes ago~~~

It was raining. In Miami.

Matches my mood. Ever since that conversation with Ally, my faith in life has only gone downhill.

As my parents had yet to give me a car and my parents were already at the store, I was stuck walking the dreadful 8 blocks to school. I grabbed my jacket and pulled up my hood above my head and earphones. I set out into the wind and wet.

I was about 3 minutes away from school when I heard the booming beats of what had to be Dallas's car.

I picked up my pace, fighting against the wind.

But the enemy had spotted me. Here we go again.

Funny, that song had just started playing.

"Hey, it's Moonie," one of the idiots called.

"Dallas, keep driving straight," Ally said.

"What, and miss the fun?" Dallas veered the car my way and I broke into a jog, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Dallas, stop."

"Alright, alright," he said, turning away, but not before splashing water all over me. The wind took me and I fell into the mud. The band of idiots and Ally drove away, laughing.

~~~Now~~~

I still hadn't moved.

Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie.

Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally.

_Here it goes here it goes again, aw, oh here it goes again._

_I shoulda known, shoulda known it then, aw, cuz here it goes again_

I stuck that song on repeat.

"Austin? Is that you?" A familiar voice chirped. I opened my eyes and blinked.

"Trish?" She held out her hand and pulled me up.

"What were you doing in the mud?"

"Dallas."

"That idiot. I shouldn't have made her go to the party."

"Why?"

"He's stealing her from me. She's always on his arm and she never texts or talks to me anymore. And she's COOLER THAN ME! I mean, Ms. I'm gonna marry a pickle Dawson cool."

"Surreal."

"I know right? And he has like 27 tattoos and he's only 17. She's too good for him. That light has left her eyes. She's been off lately. Have you noticed?"

"No. We… uh, we stopped talking."

"What? She never told me that…"

"Maybe she's just not the Ally we thought we knew." We walked in silence for a while.

"I miss her."

"Me too."

We walked to school and silently parted our ways.

So, what now?

**I actually don't know myself Mr. Moon.**

**But, ok! So please review and you'll get a cookie.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Chinese Food and Movie Day :)**


End file.
